In order to allow users to access various networks and services ubiquitously, an increasing number of UEs may be equipped with multiple radio transceivers. For example, a UE 140 may be equipped with LTE, Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth transceivers, and GNSS receivers to allow communication in different networks, e.g. a cellular network 120 and a Wi-Fi network 110 as shown in FIG. 1. Due to extreme proximity of multiple radio transceivers within the same UE, the transmit power of one transmitter may be much higher than the received power level of another receiver. The receiver can experience a significant interference from the high power transmitter due to their close spectrum allocation and their physical antenna proximity on the same device. These can in turn severely degrade performance in terms of LTE Block Error Rate (BLER) resulting in throughput loss.
It may thus be desirable to provide a technique for efficiently mitigating interference in such scenarios where two transceivers are physically collocated on a same device.